What! They are married!
by Wu Jikyungie
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang ice prince di Seoul Senior High School memiliki rival seorang pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun sang cute prince. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa jika di Sekolah. Tapi,siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan memilik anak? Dan ketika semuanya terbongkar..
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : What?! They are married?!**

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di ff ini punya-nya Tuhan,orang tua,dan SMEnt

Genre: family,romancen,humor (dikit)

Rated : M-_- (jaga-jaga)

Cast : -Park Chanyeol (18)

-Byun Baekhyun (18)

\- Park Jiwon (2)

Other cast : - EXO and SNSD member

\- Yuan shan shan

 **Warning** : Yaoi,mpreg,EYD gak beraturan,typo.

Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca juseyo!

.

.

.

Summary : Park Chanyeol seorang ice prince di Seoul Junior High School memiliki rival seorang pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun sang cute prince. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa jika di Sekolah. Tapi,siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan memilik anak? Dan ketika semuanya terbongkar..

.

.

.

.

 **Prologue(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang eerr damai? Di Seoul Junior High School. Kenapa aku pakai tanda tanya? Lihat saja sendiri bagaimana damainya Seoul Junior High School dipagi hari "KYAAAA! CHANYEOL OPPA! LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" "CHANYEOL HYUNG MAKE ME PREGNANT NOW!" "CHANYEOL!PLEASE BE MINE!" "KRIS JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU MEMBUATKU MIMISAN!" "SEHUN-AH! CUTE FACE PLEASE!" "KAI! YOU ARE VERY SEXY SMIRK!"

.

Ehm kenapa mereka terlalu banyak memanggil Chanyeol? Tentu saja karena dia adalah sang ice prince. Pemuda paling terkenal di seluruh Seoul Junior High School,pemilik sekolah ini,siapa yang tidak ingin memilikinya? dan jangan lupakan sahabatnya yang tidak kalah terkenal.

Biar kukenalkan siapa itu sahabat-sahabatnya :

Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris,seorang pemuda blasteran China-Kanada, dia juga memiliki muka dingin dan tatapan tajam yang menusuk sehingga ia dapat julukan sharp eyes prince.

Oh Sehun seorang pemuda datar yang kelewat datar,butt yang sexy,dan jangan lupakan ia mendapat julukan flat face prince.

Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disapa Kai,pemuda berkulit tan yang sexy,sangat suka nge-smirk menggoda,dan menjahili Sehun, memilik julukan evil prince

Kenapa semuanya pakai embel-embel prince? Tentu saja karena mereka adalah prince di Seoul Junior High School sang Kingka sekolah.

.

Oh! Apakah aku melupakan pemuda imut yang juga akan menjadi pemeran utama disini? Jika iya biar aku kenalkan. Yup dia adalah Byun Baekhyun ,pemuda imut,manis,sexy,menggoda nafsu para seme hanya dengan satu kedipan mata sampai mungkin saja wanita kalah dengannya ia juga mendapat julukan sebagai cute prince karena wajah puppy nya itu.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol adalah seorang rival,mereka jarang bertegur sapa. Namun,siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat romantis di rumah? Ditambah mereka mempunyai seorang anak.

Dan.. Ketika semua rahasia itu perlahan terbongkar..

.

.

.

Next? Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Tittle : What?! They are married?!

Disclaimer : punyanya Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi masing-masing

Genre : Family, romance, humor

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Jiwon

Rated : M

Other Cast : EXO and SNSD member

Yuan Shan-Shan

Warning : yaoi, mpreg, EYD berantakan, typo(s)

Don't like don't read!!

Summary : Park Chanyeol seorang ice prince di Seoul High School memiliki rival seorang pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun sang cute prince. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa jika di sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikag dan memiliki anak? dan ketika semuanya perlahan terbongkar..

.

.

Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda imut berjalan seorang diri di lorong Seoul Senior High School yang disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan fansnya

"BAEKHYUNIE KAMU SEMAKIN IMUT"

"BAEKKIE KAMU MAU MAKAN SIANG DENGAN KU??"

"BAEKHYUN JADILAH PACARKU!!"

"BAEKKI"

dan seterusnya yang membuat telingan kita berdengung karena teriakan yang didominasi oleh para seme, teriakan itu hanya dibalas senyuman imut oleh baekhyun yang membuat fansnya berteriak dengan brutal.

Namun, senyum itu perlahan memudar ketika melihat Chanyeol dan sahabatnya berjalan dengan gaya angkuh diiringi fansnya yang didominasi para yeoja berteriak lebih brutal, 'ck, hanya berjalan dengan muka datar saja dibilang tampan?? Apa mereka buta?? Tentu saja lebih tampan aku.' pikir Baekhyun.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan datar namun seperti mengirimkan pesan ancaman satu sama lain. Kalian ingat? mereka itu rival, mana mungkin saling mentapa dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang? kecuali saat diranjang mungkin? Ups!!. Tepat saat mereka memutuskan tatapannya bel masuk pertanda pelajaran yang menyenangkan bagi mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

Kantin!

Saat istirahat sudah pasti kantin akan penuh dengan siswa yang kelaparan sehingga sebagian murid tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, kecuali kingka karena mereka mempunyai tempat duduk khusus yang tidak boleh ditempati orang lain selain kingka.

Baekhyun pov*

Huft.. tempat duduk sudah penuh, bagaimana aku bisa makan? enak sekali para kingka itu bisa duduk tanpa perjuangan. Eits! Siapa yeoja yang bergelayut dengan manja ditangan Park Chanyeol?? apa dia tidak risih?? dan namja menyebalkan seperti dia punya yeoja chingu?? awas kamu Park!!

"Bagaimana ini Baekhyun?? aku sudah lapar sekali." ucap Kyungsoo, sahabatku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di taman?? apa kamu mau??"

"Ehm.. baiklah, tapi siapa yeoja yang bergelayut di tangan Park Chanyeol? apa itu pacarnya?"

"Huh?? Mana kutahu, lagipula aku bukan temannya dan orang menyebalkan seperti dia punya pacar?? meragukan."

"Errr... terserahmu sajalah Baek. "

Baekhyun pov end*

author pov*

Apa kalian bingung kenapa Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk?? tentu saja karena dia bukan kingka meskipun mendapat julukan prince.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah besar tersebut, lalu keluarlah seorang namja muda berpakain sekolah dengan jas kantoran yang memiliki paras angkuh. Disambutlah namja tersebut dengan teriakan lucu anak kecil yang memanggilnya "APPA!!" dengan riang yang berhasil membuat paras angkuh tersebut tersenyum lembut, tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang mengintip dibalik pagar dengan wajah bingung,

"Appa?? dia punya anak??"

TBC

pendek?? sengaja :v

cuman mau ngetest masih ada yang minat apa gak :v *bilangaelumalesmikir -_-

Thanks yang udah review, favorite, and follow and big thanks buat yang udah ngasih tau letak typonya adakah disini yang keberatan kalau ada crack couple??

Next?? Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **2**

 **Tittl** e : What?! They are married?!

 **Disclaimer** : punyanya Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensi masing-masing.

 **Genre** : Family, romance, and humor (dikit)

 **Other Cast** : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun Park Jiwon

 **Rated :** M

 **Other Cast** : EXO and SNSD member Yuan Shan-Shan

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Mpreg, EYD berantakan, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Park Chanyeol seorang ice prince di Seoul High School memiliki rival seorang pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun sang cute prince. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa jika di sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak? Dan ketika semuanya terbongkar.. .

.

.

" Appa? dia sudah punya anak?" .

.

.

"APPA", teriak anak kecil dengan suara lucunya yang berhasil membuat paras angkuh tersebut melembut dan tersenyum dengan manis yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan kepada orang lain, " Hai jagoan appa, sedang apa kamu diluar hm?" tanya sang pria yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol,

"Jiwon tadi sedang bermain bersama eomma" jawab anak yang bernama Jiwon tadi membuat seseorang di balik pagar kebingungan 'eomma? siapa eomma anak itu? apa perempuan yang tadi di kantin? berarti mereka sudah menikah dan menghasilkan anak? OH NO! semoga tebakanku yang ini salah' batinnya,

"lalu di mana eomma?",

"Chanyeol!" panggil pemuda imut yang baru baru saja keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut dengan cemberut dan melakukan kegiatan wajib yang dibuat oleh suaminya sendiri tanpa persetujuannya, yaitu mengecup bibir sang suami.

Oh! tentu saja dengan menutup mata sikecil dulu "eomma, kenapa mataku ditutup?" yang dijawab sang eomma dengan "ah, tadi ada tawon Jiwonie, bukankah kamu takut dengan hewan tersebut? jadi eomma menutup matamu,hehe",

' WHAT? BAEKHYUN? ITU BYUN BAEKHYUN KAN? DAN DIA DIPANGGIL EOMMA OLEH ERR JIWON? KALAU DIA DIPANGGIL EOMMA, BERARTI DIA ISTRI CHANYEOL? BUKANKAH MEREKA RIVAL? BERARTI SELAMA INI DUGAANKU BENAR? ', teriakan heboh dalam batin seorang perempuan dibalik pagar tersebut dan pergi dengan senyum setan setelah berhasil memfoto keluarga tersebut dengan diam-diam.

.

.

.

"Omg, mereka sudah menikah, bahkan sudah punya anak, khukhukhu aku harus memberi tahu anggota anggota ku sekarang. Ini akan menjadi berita paling mengejutkan. " kata seseorang sambil tersenyum dan tertawa mengerikan.

.

.

.

"eomma, aku lapar" rengek jiwon, "hmm.. karena ini sudah waktunya makan malam jadi, ayo kita makan." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis, " kkaja" lanjut Chanyeol dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun untuk mandi, sedangkan Baekhyun membuatkan susu untuk Jiwon agar bisa tidur.

Sambil meminum susunya, Jiwon meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya menonton film kartun yang sedang disukainya kungfu panda. Entah kenapa ia bisa suka pada panda itu, katanya sih badannya unyuunyu gemesin kaya Jiwonie, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil membatin 'terserahmu saja lah nak, hikz'

Film itu selesai ketika Jiwon sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di dada sang eomma.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Jiwon menonton kartun yang membuatnya terlelap, Baekhyun segera memindahkan Jiwon ke kamar.

Selesai memindahkan Jiwon, Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya. Saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang hot abis ditambah dengan tetesan air sehabis mandi membuatnya menjadi lebih sexy.

Hampir saja Baekhyun ingin memeluk tubuh tersebut kalau tidak ingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. "Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat hm, Park Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendelik kepadanya,

"cih! gak sudi!" jawabnya dengan ketus, nyolot lagi,

"oh ya? lalu siapa yang setiap malam mendesah dengan sexy karena tubuh ini hn?"

BLUSH! pipi Baekhyun berubah jadi merah merona karena perkataan mesum dari suaminya. "diam kamu Park! lebih baik urus saja yeoja itu huft",

"yeoja? yang mana?"

"jangan pura-pura lupa."

"hmm... oh yang itu! jadi kamu cemburu hng?"

"cemburu? dalam mimpimu Park! jawab saja sih siapa yeoja itu?",

Chanyeol pun mendorong Baekhyun ke ranjang dengan dia berada di atasnya, posisi yang sangat intim, "dalam mimpiku, kamu itu cemburu Baek, dan lagi margamu juga Park. Dan yeoja itu adalah..."

END

becanda :v

TBC

adoh maap banget kalo eyd sangat berantakan saya tahu itu -_- chap depan nc? akan dipikirkan :v

balas review kuy

 **To Yanti : makasih udah bilang seru, ini udah lanjut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Chanyeolisbaekk : apa ini udah panjang? udah lanjut juga btw :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Ketekchan : uname nya -_- ini udah update, dan makasih udah review ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Malu : aishh tidak usah malu :v ini udah banyak?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To ZiHyun614 : udah lanjut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Rennakim : ini udah lanjut, tambah penasaran gak nih?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Kamira Fujika : udah lanjut hari ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To OhinSaaHun : lah udah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Chanyeoli2711 : maapkeun nulis uname nya ribet :' udah lanjut kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Chanbaek lovers : siappaa hayoo udah dijawab loh dichap ini, cewek centilnya siapa? hmmm rahasia :v baek gak mau ngaku cemburu apa gak :'(, yang ngintip? ikutin aja terus cerita absurd ini :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To pcyB.I dan Oh Senshine : kalo ngetestnya kepanjangan kurag greget, ini bukan naena yang kalo ngetest panjang banget :" ini udah lanjut ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Yunna Park : -_- iya nek gua tau gua tinggi gak kaya lu *smirk eitz si ibie noh yang titisan mimper gua mah kagak :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Parkyubi, Canend, Park Beichan : udah lanjut kok, udah panjang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Kartika422 dan nabilasahda : kutakpercaya kamu anaknya nak :) hayoo tebak itu siapa? udah ada kodenya loh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Song Soo Hwa : udah panjang? ya gitulah kehidupan mereka dirumah :v beda banget ama yang disekolah :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Cheonsa19 : udah panjang kan ya? kyaa kita sama2 kaihun shipper :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Chaerinniee, sehunexojjang, RennaKim : udah lanjut samyang * jan lupa review lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi bebz * btw jangan panggil thor panggil aja kyung**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **What??!! They are married??!!**

 **Rating M**

 **Warning : typo(s), EYD nya gak tau :'**

\--

"Dan yeoja itu adalah..."

"siapahh ahh ??" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit desahan karena Chanyeol bermain di lehernya. Perlu kalian ketahui, leher adalah salah satu titik sensitive Baekhyun.

"Oh shit!! suaramu membuat sesuatu bangkit Baek, kau harus tanggung jawab." balas Chanyeol dengan senyum menyeramkan diwajahnya, jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang sudah bermain-main di dada Baekhyun.

"Emhh lakukanhh sesukamuhh Park AAAHH" jerit Baekhyun diakhir kalimatnya karena Chanyeol mencubit nipple Baekhyun.

"Bersiaplah Baek" Chanyeol memulainya dengan mencium ganas bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, mengajak daging tak bertulang itu bertarung.

Baekhyun menerima ciuman Chanyeol dengan tak kalah panas, lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol membuat ia tak tahan untuk mendesah.

"Ahh Chaanhh moreehh" desahan Baekhyun membuat libido Chanyeol bertambah, sekarang mulutnya mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit titik-titik sensitive di leher Baekhyun.

"uhh Chanyeollhh janganh ahh disituuhahh" desahan Baekhyun bertambah ketika tangan Chanyeol bermain-main di nipplenya.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan, sungguh!! penampilan Baekhyun saat ini sangatlah menggoda.

Baju Baekhyun pun dibuka, menampilkan bentuk perutnya yang ramping, putih dan mulus serta nipple pink menggoda yang menegang.

" Ohh sepertinya tuan putri sudah terangsang hm??" goda Chanyeol ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik ke celana Baekhyun yang mengembung dan basah.

Chanyeol pun mulai bermain di dada dan selangkan Baekhyun setelah berhasil membuat Baekhyun tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dimulai dari mulutnya yang menjilat-jilat nipplenya dan tangannya yang menggoda junior mungil itu dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat " AAHH CHANHH LE HAAH LEBIH CEPATTHH UHH ", pinta Baekhyun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas handuk nya dan juga mulai bermain-main di junior yang besarnya tak bisa dirangkai dengan kata-kata.

"uhh apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit desahan, sementara tangannya masih melakukan service di junior Baekhyun.

"kauhhh tidak Ahh lihat apaahh??"

"Kau mulai nakal Baek. Kau harus kuhukum" seringai Chanyeol bertambah lebar ketika mendengar jawaban "hukum aku sepuasmu Tuan Park " dari Baekhyun.

Dan dimulailah malam panas yang sering mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun terbangun lebih awal dan mulai mandi walaupun pinggangnya sakit akibat kegiatan malamnya bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat dan membangunkan si kecil Jiwon.

Apa kalian bingung kenapa laki-laki bisa hamil dan melahirkan seperti Baekhyun? pernah mendengar kalimat ' Tidak Ada Yang Tidak Mungkin di Dunia'? itu berarti, laki - laki yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan itu mungkin dan ada. Mereka sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu namun mereka sendiri juga yang tidak terima akan hal ini.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka itu tetap tidak menggangu tidur seorang anak kecil yang begitu imut, " Jiwonie, bangun sayang, " panggil Baekhyun dengan lembut sekaligus mengecup pipi tembam sang anak.

" Enghh sebental eomma ", ini yang Baekhyun suka dari Jiwon ketika tidur, cadelnya akan keluar, berbeda jika ia sudah bangun. Berlagak tidak cadel walaupun masih terlihat kecadelannya.

Setelah bersusah payah membangunkan dan memandikan Jiwon, ia segera menempatkan Jiwon di ruang keluarga, sedangkan ia sendiri membangunkan bayi besarnya.

" Chanie?? ayo bangun kita bisa terlambat nanti " Chanyeol paling tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu, namun entah kenapa jika Baekhyun yang memanggilnya ia malah senang sekali.

" 5 menit lagi Baekkie, jika ingin cepat cium aku dulu."

CHU. Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol tepat dibibir sehingga membuat Chanyeol langsung menyeringai dan bangun.

" Chan.. siapa yeoja itu??" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ah itu Yuan. Yuan Shan Shan lebih tepatnya , yeoja pindahan yang suka sekali mengikutiku, bermanja denganku. Ia ingin terlihat seakan-akan ia adalah pacarku. Cih"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghindar?"

" Aku menghindarpun akan sama saja"

" Huftt yaudah sana mandi "

" Siap tuan putri "

" Yakk!! "

.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke sekolah, tentunya setelah menitipkan Jiwon di rumah orang tua Baekhyun, Jiwon akan pulang saat Baekhyun menjemputnya ketika pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun berangkat menggunakan bis, sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan mobilnya. Agar tidak membuat yang lain curiga, heii masa rival satu mobil? apa jadinya di dalam mobil itu??.

Ketika sampai, Baekhyun bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik dan terkenal di sekolah. Girls Generation, begitulah mereka menyebutnya, hanya sebuah informasi mereka ini adalah seorang fujo akut dan menshipper duo rival kita ini.

Taeyeon, ketua geng itu memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar dan bibir yang menyeringai. " Hei, apa kalian mau tau sesuatu yang membuat kalian terkejut??" tanyanya.

" Apa itu?? "

" Sesuatu yang mengejutkan itu adalah.." ucapnya dengan bibir yang menyeringai membuat anggotanya yang lain penasaran.

Baekhyun merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Taeyeon yang memandang dirinya dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan, Baekhyun kan jadi takut.

Beruntung Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun segera datang dan mengajaknya ke kelas bersama, mereka berjalan sambil menggosip dan sesekali tertawa. Dasar uke.

Tak lama kemudian, Kingka datang membuat yang lain berterik heboh ala fangirl ketika melihat idolanya, Taeyeon melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat Chanyeol.

" Hei apa yang akan akan kau bicarakan Taeyeon? kau hanya menyeringai terus daritadi, tidak cerita cerita. huft, " kata salah satu anggotanya yang membuat Taeyeon menatapnya dan berkata,

" Aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kalian terkejut dan bersorak dengan hebohnya hehe, "

" Apa itu? "

" Sebenarnya... "

TENG!! TENG!!

Ucapan Taeyeon terputus karena bel masuk segera berbunyi.

" Nanti saja deh"

"Huftt, bel sialan!!"

Istirahat

Di lorong, Baekhyun melihat kingka sedang berjalan angkuh dengan satu yeoja yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Yuan. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak suka dengan yeoja itu karena melihat nya memberika senyum mengejek kepada fangirl Chanyeol.

'Cih, mending kalau direspon' begitulah isi hati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun"

"Baek, Baekhyun"

"BAEKHYUN", karena kesal Kyungsoo pun berteriak ditelinga Baekhyun.

"aduhh apasih?"

"Kau itu dipanggil panggil juga, jadi ke kantin gak?"

"Baiklah ayo".

"Cih, yeoja itu kenapa tidak pergi saja sih dari Chanyeol? menjijikan."

"Iya, udah gitu senyumnya seakan-akan dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol ihh."

Kira-kira begitulah obrolan member Girls Generation. Tetapi, ketua mereka yang fujoshi akut itu malah tersenyum misterius ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka Baekhyun kepada Yuan.

" Taeyeon, jadi cerita tidak?" tanya Seohyun, magnae di girls generation yang kalem tapi kalau melihat hal-hal berbau yaoi pasti akan heboh.

" Eh iya, kemarin aku habis dari toko buku untuk membeli komik yah kau taulah, kemudian aku melihat mobil Chanyeol.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau itu mobil Chanyeol?" tanya mereka kompak kepada Taeyeon.

"Tentu saja karena aku hafal plat mobil nya. Diam dan dengarkan ceritaku. Kemudian aku mengikuti mobil itu dan berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah dan aku hanya mengintip dari balik pagar. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Seorang anak kecil yang kutahui bernama Jiwon memanggil Chanyeol appa ketika keluar. Kaget? akupun iya. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa yang menjadi istrinya adalah yeoja centil kurang belaian itu. Dan BOOM!! Baekhyun kemudian keluar dan dipanggil eomma oleh Jiwon, dan yang membuatku hampir mimisan adalah ketika Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol."

" AAAAAA!! KAMU SERIUS KAN TAE? TIDAK MENGADA-NGADA?"

" Untuk apa aku berbohong, bahkan aku memotret nya."

"Ah jinjja, mereka benar-benar real ya Tuhan."

"Yes, impian kita semua tercapai."

Koor member Girls Generation dengan senang dan bangga setelah apa yang mereka dengar dari cerita sang leader.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yuri. "Tentu saja menyingkirkan ratu sampah itu." jawaban dari Yoona membuat semunya menyeringai kompak.

Selamat datang di neraka dunia, Yuan Shan Shan.

Dan Girls, kau tidak berpikiran apakah ada yang mendengar percakapan kalian atau tidak?

"Chan."

"Hm"

"Ishh, menyebalkan. Kau sama menyebalkannya dari Kris hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Ada apa membawa-bawa namaku?"

Pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Kai berhenti ketika Kris muncul dan menanyai kenapa namanya disebut. Malah diabaikan oleh Jongin karena takut dengan tatapan matanya. Kris yang diabaikan pun hanya mendengus.

"Oh ya, Chan."

"Ada apa?"

Kai langsung mendelik pada Chanyeol. Karena apa? Kris yang bertanya saja langsung dijawab, sedangkan aku? tidak adil. Begitulah isi hati seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak risih diikuti oleh yeoja gila itu?" pertanyaan dari Kris sukses membuat Sehun yang daritadi diam meringis.

"Tentu saja risih. Tapi mau aku menghindar sejauh mungkin pun dia akan tetap menemukanku."

"Ya, benar-benar yeoja yang gila" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi, kenapa dia hanya ingin bersama kita ya?" tanya Kai,

"Tentu saja karena-", "-Popularitas." ucapan Sehun telah dipotong oleh Chanyeol membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris mulai berbicara ketika semunya diam.

"Ya, dia mendekati kita karena dia ingin populer. Dan berhasil membuat para siswa ataupun siswi disini berpikiran kalau dia punya suatu hubungan dengan salah satu dari kita."

Penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuat yang lain langsung memasang ekspresi dingin khas mereka.

Siapa yang ingin didekati karena ada inginnya? Semuanya pasti tidak akan ingin.

Dan para kingka pun tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan senyum senang diwajahnya.

"Hey Chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Kris sudah memasang ekspresi serius, itu tandanya dia tidak ingin dibantah.

"Apa?"

"Errr hyungdeul? Apakah kami boleh ikut juga?" Sehun mulai bertanya, jujur saja, ia dan Kai tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk disini.

"Ya, kalau kalian ingin." jawaban dingin dari Kris membuat yang lain langsung mendekat dan memasang ekspresi serius.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Tadi ketika istirahat, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Girls Generation. Mereka berbicara tentang Yuan yang selalu menempelimu. Kemudian, Taeyeon berkata bahwa dia mengikutimu sampai rumah dan melihat seorang anak yang memanggilmu Appa. Dan yang lebih penting adalah istrimu, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Apakah itu benar? "

DEG.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam bagaikan patung-tampan- oh, kecuali kris.

"MWOO!!!!" koor Sehun dan Kai, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap terdiam.

"Apakah itu benar hyung? Byun Baekhyun istrimu? Dan kau sudah punya anak?" pertanyaan sekaligus pukulan dibahu dari Kai berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Ya, apa yang mereka bilang itu adalah benar. Aku, Park Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri ah atau suami? bernama Byun Baekhyun, rival ku dan kami sudah memiliki anak berusia 2 tahun bernama Park Jiwon." terang Chanyeol membuat yang lain terdiam, menanti penjelasan.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya, kuharap tidak ada yang menyela ucapanku." Melihat hyung dan dongsaenya mengangguk, Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan.

Rahasia yang selama ini disimpan rapat olehnya dan Baekhyun.

"Awalnya kami akan dijodohkan."

 _Flashback_

Apa? aku tidak mau." suara bantahan terdengar di rumah kelewat mewah itu.

"Ayolah Chan, demi kami. Ya?" sedangkan dua suara lagi terdengar memohon.

Chanyeol-orang yang membantah- hanya mendengus.

"Lagi pula kami sudah berjanji dari dulu, akan menikahkan anak-anak kami" Satu satunya wanita yang ada di sana kembali membuka suara.

"Tapi aku tidak kenal dengannya eomma, dan aku juga tidak menyukainya."

"Cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu Chan, dan jika kau tidak tahu dia siapa, nanti malam dia akan datang. Persiapkan dirimu!"

Suara bernada tegas itu berasal dari Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol.

"Ck, menyebalkan."

Dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah suram.

-Malamnya-

Keluarga Park sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga yang akan dijodohkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sedangkan eomma dan appa Park terlihat antusias, Chanyeol hanya diam saja, meratapi nasibnya.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah dia cantik? apakah dia memiliki eye smile yang menggemaskan? apakah dia sexy? Atau... apakah dia hitam, gemuk, jari yang tidak lentik? Hihh'

Chanyeol merinding sendiri akibat pikirannya itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang. Oh lihatlah, kau imut sekali hari ini nak."

Perkataan ibu Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu semangat ketika mendengar kata imut, itu berarti harapannya menjadi nyata. Sedangkan ayah Chanyeol hanya memandang datar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi semangat.

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai memandang calonnya, bertepatan dengan itu, calonnya pun memandang Chanyeol.

Dua pasang mata itu kemudian melotot horror,

"MWOO!!! KAU??!!" teriakan keduanya membuat orang-orang yang disana bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan dari Baekhyun dibalas tatapan sengit oleh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja karena ini rumahku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kata eomma, orang yang akan dijodohkan olehku rumahnya disini." jawaban polos dari Baekhyun membuat keduanya saling tuding dan menatap dengan sengit.

"Jadi kau?!! Yang akan dijodohkan olehku?!" teriakan keduanya membuat orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya diam mulai tersentak.

"Mwoo?? kalian sudah saling mengenal?? Kalau begitu, lebih baik langsung kita adakan acara pernikahan saja. Bagaimana? apa kalian setuju?" ibu Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada gembira yang segera disetujui oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"MWOO??!! Eomma aku saja baru berumur 15 tahun, bagaimana mungkin aku menikah diumur 15tahun?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya untuk protes yang diam-diam disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada protes!! Siap atau tidak, cukup umur atau tidak kalian akan tetap menikah!! Yang protes akan ku kebiri kalian!" nada absolut itu keluar dari dua orang perempuan yang ada disana.

-Hari Pernikahan-

Baekhyun benar-benar cantik saat itu dengan menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dan wig panjang. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan tuxedo yang membalut sempurna ditubuh gagahnya.

Kedua insan itu berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah-tengah pendeta yang tengah membacakan janji pernikahan.

"Apakah kau Park Chanyeol akan berjanji menyayangi Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya hingga akhir nafasmu?"

"Ya. Saya berjanji." Chanyeol menjawab perkataan pendeta itu dengan lantang dan tegas, membuat orang tuanya terharu.

"Apakah kau Byun Baekhyun akan berjanji menyayangi Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya hingga akhir nafasmu?" Pendeta itu kembali bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang segara dijawab "Ya, Saya berjanji" dengan lembut. Para tamu undangan tak ada yang tahu bahwa mempelai bersuara lembut itu adalah pria.

"Sekarang, kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian." suara pendeta tersebut membuat ibu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memekik bahagia.

CHUP!

Ciuman yang singkat--3detik--tersebut membuat para tamu undangan memekik terharu, terlebih orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Akhirnya impian mereka untuk menyatukan dua rival itu terwujud.

 _Flashback End_

Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum kecil, teringat tentang pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Atau malam pertamanya dengan Baekhyun?

"Lalu, bagaiman bisa kalian punya anak? bukankah pada awalnya kalian tidak saling mencintai?" pertanyaan dari Kai membuat yang lain setuju dan memandang Chanyeol menuntut jawaban.

"Itu karena.."

 **Tbc lah :v**

 **Maafkan saya yang terlalu lambat update dan selalu pendek-pendek :"**

 **Kyung nulis ff ini karena ide yang tiba-tiba muncul diotak. Karena idenya lagi banyak, makanya chap ini agak panjang-ataubelum?-.**

 **Oh iya, itu saya ngarang abis yang bagian pengucapan janji :v jadi maaf kalo aneh :v**

 **Dan sekarang kita balas review dulu lah ya**

 **Chaerinnieee : Udah panjang kah?**

 **rikaexo : Done**

 **pcyB.I : Udah, keren kan. padahal masih bocah :v. Udah panjang kan?**

 **anaknyacb : wkwkwk :v apa sekarang ditambah lumutan?**

 **Song Soo Hwa : kita liat aja nanti sesekolahan pada tau apa gak :v**

 **Rennakim : Udah panjang kan?? Alhamdulilah masih idup :v udah comeback ini, gak usah begal napa :v**

 **Canend : Udah panjang kan?**

 **Ning830 : udah panjang? hahha benarkah? mungkin karena tema ini pasaran? :v**

 **raffidha : Udah panjang?**

 **Nomu : udah panjang? sini2 saya tampar :v pake hati tapi aww :v**

 **Chanyeolisbaekk : gak usah bahas anunya Chanyeol, entar ada yang marah :v**

 **Cheonsa19 : typomu nak :v liat nanti lah ya.. bisa jadi mereka ada apa-apa :v**

 **guest : seadanya ide ya saya tulis :v maafkan kalo pendek2 :v mungkin chap depan?**

 **FlashMrB : udah nih :v**

 **lulufika : Gomawo udah suka**

 **ByunJaehyunee : udah panjang kan?**

 **MenisByun : Terimakasih sarannya untuk pakai bahasa baku btw ini udah panjang kan?**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review, follow, and favorite**

 **Sampai jumpa dicha depan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Itu karena,"

 _Flashback_

Setelah acara pernikahan, kedua mempelai -Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- masuk ke kamar mereka yang sudah dipesan khusus untuk first night.

"Huhh melelahkan sekali. Kenapa pula aku harus pakai gaun? mereka pikir aku perempuan?" keluh Baekhyun setelah berbaring di kasur hotel yang ditaburi mawar.

"Salahmu, suruh siapa punya wajah seperti perempuan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas tuxedo nya. Sehingga sekarang ia hanya memakai kemeja putihnya yang sedikit basah dibagian dada karena keringat.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban mu."

"Daripada dikacangin"

Baekhyun diam,

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Tapi karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

"Apakah disini memang panas? AC sudah dinyalakan dan ini malam hari. Ya Tuhan." keluh Chanyeol yang juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Uhhh, Chann ahh"

Chanyeol tersentak, mendengar suara desahan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Panashhh ahh, disini panasshh"

Lagi, sekarang tubuhnya juga terasa panas, bagian selatannya menegang.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, obat perangsang. Ya, seseorang telah memberi mereka obat perangsang.

-Di lain tempat-

"Apa kau yakin jika ini akan berhasil?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah ibu Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin seratus persen ah ani, seribu persen jika ini akan berhasil. Mereka saling membutuhkan untuk memuaskan perasaan ini. Dan Chanyeol pasti akan mengeluarkannya di dalam, sehingga Baekhyun akan hamil."

" Wow.. ini sungguh menakjubkan!! Aku jadi tidak sabar menantinya. Ketika Baekhyun yang memiliki rahim akan hamil dan melahirkan anak yang menggemaskan. Tidak sia-sia kita memasukan obat perangsang itu ke minuman mereka."

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban mantap dari ibu Baekhyun menghasilkan seringaian di bibir mereka.

\- Kamar Chanbaek -

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, melihat Baekhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Ditambah lagi ia masih memakai gaun dan wignya.

"Chann ahh"

Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan nafsu dan tangannya yang menjelajah ke bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Ia ingin menolak, tentu saja. Tapi respon tubuhnya mengatakan lain. Sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Akhirnya, malam itu kedua rival kita melakukan malam pertama karena pengaruh obat perangsang.

Obat perangsang yang dapat mengubah masa depan mereka.

 _Flashback end._

Chanyeol menghentikan ceritanya. Kenapa ia tidak menceritakan saat ia melakukan _this and that?_. Tentu saja karena ia tidak mau teman-temannya membayangkan tubuh indah istrinya itu.

"Jadi--"

"--Kau berhasil menghamili Baekhyun? bukankah ia memiliki rahim?" Kai yang memotong ucapan Kris langsung menyengir ketika dipandang tajam olehnya.

"Tentu saja, buktinya aku sudah punya Jiwon." Ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar bangga ditelinga mereka. "Selamat hyung, semoga kalian akan terus bersama seperti apa yang kalian janjikan tadi." Chanyeol langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

" Tentu saja Hun, tidak akan kubiarkan ia pergi."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang duduk dikelas membicarakan tentang betapa tampan dan hot nya idola mereka.

"Kau tahu? Yunho sangat tampan sekali, dengan mata yang tajam, bibir nya yang tebal, wajahnya yang dingin, dan umhh apalagi ya? ahh apalagi saat dia menari. Gantengnya gak nahan."

"Iya, iya kau betul Soo. Apalagi Lee Min Ho, saat bermain di _City Hunter_ aku tak bisa untuk tidak berteriak. Astagaa saat dia memegang pistol. Cool nya gak nahan."

'Yahh walau bagaimana pun juga tetap saja Chanyeol yang tertampan dan ter hot. Apalagi saat di ranjang. kkkkk' Baekhyun yang mulai berpikir mesum.

"Apa kau tahu Baek? bahwa salah satu kingka sudah memiliki kekasih sejak lama?"

DEG!!

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun jadi waspada. Hei bagaimana pun juga uhuksuaminnyauhuk adalah salah satu kingka. Bagaimana kalau rahasianya terbongkar?

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. "Kris, sang Sharp Eye Prince."

Jawaban dari Kyungsoo membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Kemudian matanya sedikit membola ketika menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo. 'Kris? pemuda dingin - lebih dingin dari Chanyeol- itu punya kekasih?'

"Mwo? benarkah? siapa? kau tahu darimana? siswa dari sini? sudah berapa lama?" pertanyan bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sahabatnya yang imut ini memang cerewet.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu dia siapa, aku tahu dari Jongdae, dan sepertinya dia siswa sini, ehmm kira-kira sejak kita masuk di Seoul SHS." jawab Kyungsoo secara runtut.

'Hahh? Siapa ya? Mungkin bisa kutanya dengan Chanyeol.' batinnya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Baekhyun segera menuju halte bersama Kyungsoo.

Saat menunggu bis, datang seorang pemuda mungil yang juga seorang siswa dari Seoul SHS duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil memainkan hp dan tertawa kecil.

'Astagaa, suara ketawanya manis sekali.' pikir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

Tak sengaja, mata Kyungsoo memandang Kris yang sedang menyender/? di mobilnya sedang bermain hp sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Woww apakah ini kebetulan?" gumamnya.

"Hallo, apakah kau Byun Baekhyun? senang bertemu dengan cute prince sepertimu. Ternyata kau benar-benar imut, cocok sekali dengan julukanmu." pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum canggung dan membalas ucapan pemuda mungil itu. "Ne, terima kasih. Kalau boleh tahu kau siapa?

"Ah aku Kim Joonmyeon, dari kelas XII A. Senang bertemu denganmu dan juga denganmu Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang menjawab. Saat ini ia sedang menerka-nerka siapa kekasih pemuda dari kutub itu.

"Ne, senang juga bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis membalas senyuman Joonmyeon.

"Apakah kau Kim Joonmyeon yang sering disebut dengan guardian angel oleh anak kelas XII A dan kemudian menyebar ke yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu darimana? Haha mereka memang berlebihan, entah kenapa mereka memanggilku seperti itu." Joonmyeon membalas sambil tertawa kecil, benar-benar manis.

"Nde, tapi kau memang seperti angel." pernyataan kompak dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat rona merah bersarang di pipi Joonmyeon.

"Ahh bisnya sudah datang apa kalian masih ingin duduk disini?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa ia harus segera menjemput Jiwon.

Ketiganya pun mulai masuk dan berbincang ringan di bis.

.

.

.

"UNNIE!! KAU TAHU? AKU MENDAPATKANNYA!!" teriak Yoona saat sampai di markas Girls Generation.

"Mendapatkan apa?" Tanya Jessica yang terganggu dengan teriakan Yoona. "Pernyataan Chanyeol, aku mendapatkannya."

"Pernyataan yang mana?" koor Seohyun, Yuri, dan Sooyoung kompak.

"Ne, pertanyaan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menikah!!" Yoona menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Leader mulai bertanya mewakili yang lain.

"Tadi saat istirahat setelah kau menceritakannya, aku berjalan-jalan dan melewati markas kingka. Saat itu aku mendengar ucapan seperti menikah, langsung saja aku mendekat dan merekam apa yang mereka omongkan. Apa kalian ingin dengar?"

Melihat anggota yang lain mengangguk semangat, Yoona langsung mengeluarkan hp nya untuk menyalakan rekaman pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Tidak kusangka mereka sudah rival dari dulu." yang lain langsung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yuri ketika selesai mendengarkan rekaman.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menyingkirkan si gadis tidak tahu diri itu dari para kingka."

"YOO!! FIGHTING!!"

Baekhyun sampai dirumah orangtua nya untuk menjemput Jiwon. Saat masuk, ia mendapati anaknya sedang bermain dilantai. "Kemana eomma?" gumam Baekhyun.

Melihat Jiwon yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Baekhyun mempunyai rencana jahil.

"DOOR!!" tubuh Jiwon langsung terlonjak ketika mendengar ucapan keras Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"EOMMA!!" pekiknya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya yang menggemaskan. Tidak disangka oleh nya bahwa perjodohan ini menghasilkan hal yang positif. Tidak seperti drama-drama yang ditontonya.

"Ah kau sudah datang Baek?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara ibunya, "Ne, dan mungkin aku akan segera pulang eomma, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam." jelasnya.

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan anaknya, tidak disangka olehnya bahwa setelah menikah dan memiliki anak, Baekhyun jadi rajin memasak.

Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu malas memasak. Jika disuruh pun selalu ada alasannya. Hahh.. tidak disangka oleh nya bahwa anaknya sudah sebesar ini, yah walaupun kelakuan nya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Eomma, kenapa melamun? Aku akan pulang sekarang.Sebentar lagi Channie akan pulang." ujar Baekhyun yang bingung kenapa eommanya melamun.

"Ah ne, pulanglah. Jangan lupa masak makanan yang sehat untuk keluargamu. Dan makan malam kedua nanti, siapakan dirimu Baek." Ibu Baekhyun memelankan suarnya pada ucapan terakhir. Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Ne. Jja eomma!!"

"Jja Monnie!!"

"Hati - hati dijalan Baek!!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol nya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia meng-iyakan ucapan ibunya.

Malam telah datang, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jiwon sedang bersantai diruang keluarga dengan Jiwon yang berada dipangkuan Baekhyun setelah makan malam.

Baekhyun teringat akan percakapan nya dengan Kyungsoo tadi siang tentang Kris yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Ia berniat menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, namun tidak ketika Jiwon ada disini. Mungkin nanti.

Melihat Jiwon yang diam saja dipangkuannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit heran. _'Bukankah tadi ia tidak bisa diam?'_ batinnya. Ia melihat kebawah dan menemukan Jiwon telah tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Baek, apakah kau tidak mau memindahkan Jiwon? dia sudah tidur pulas dari tadi."

"Ne, aku akan memindahkan nya. Apa kau masih akan disini? atau kekamar?" pertanyaan Baekhyun dijawab Chanyeol dengan _wink_ dan suaranya yang berat dan sexy, "Tentu saja kamar sayang, apa kau mau kita bermain disini? Sekalian mencoba pengalaman baru."

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengarnya, "Boleh saja, kalau kau mau masterhh" jawabnya dengan sedikit desahan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ahh kau mulai nakal Baek, baiklah aku tunggu disini." Chanyeol menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti dengan Baekhyun.

"Ahh le--lebihh cepath ahhhn "

Ya, seperti yang tadi mereka katakan yaitu akan mencoba hal baru di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang melakukannya.

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam Baekhyun dan tepat mengenai titik sensitive nya berkali-kali dengan keras dan cepat hingga menghasilkan desahan dan teriakan keras dari Baekhyun yang berhasil mencapai titik putih nya.

"Ahhn Baek, akuhh ahh sampai hhh" erang Chanyeol ketika mencapai kepuasan akibat rektum Baekhyun yang menjepitnya saat orgasme tadi.

Karena kelelahan, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun secara _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka dan langsung terlelap.

Dan, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, bahwa tadi Chanyeol melepaskannya didalam tanpa pengaman. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak lagi untuk saat ini.

Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah blasteran itu tersenyum menatap ponselnya, sesekali tertawa. " _Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa membuatku berubah seperti ini."_ ucapnya pelan.

TING!!

sebuah pesan masuk membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia langsung mengecek ponselnya dan tertawa pelan setelahnya.

/DASAR MESUM KAU TIANG!! KENAPA AKU BISA PACARAN DENGANMU??!!

 ** _Reply? Yes!_**

/Itu karena memang kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama angel. Lagipula kau menikmatinya kok. *smirk/

 ** _Send? Yes!_**

 **TING!!**

/Cih sok tau. Dan hentikan smirk mu itu, tidak cocok sama sekali. Lebih tampan Kai./

 **Reply? Yes!**

/Oh ya? bukankah karena smirk ini kau bisa merasakan suhu tubuhmu yang panas? Lalu akhirnya membutuhkan ku untuk mendinginkannya. Hei tentus saja tampan aku./

 ** _Send? Yes!_**

TING!!

/Hei, hei berhentilah. Kau itu mesum sekali sih, kau ingin hal ini akan berakhir menjadi sexting? Cih. Ya ya teruslah berkhayal. Naga ./

 **Reply? Yes!**

/Boleh juga dicoba, mungkin akan berakhir besok dengan cara dipraktekan?/

 ** _Send? Yes!_**

TING!!

/Hah sudahlah, chat-an denganmu hanya akan berakhir yang tidak-tidak. Dasar naga mesum. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam prince /

 **Reply? Yes!**

Tapi kan kau suka. Jarang sekali kau seperti ini, tapi yasudahlah. Aku juga mencintaimu sangat-sangat. Good Night To Angel, jangan lupa mimpikan aku./

 ** _Send? Yes!_**

Namja tampan itu segera tertidur setelah mendapatkan ucapan selamat malam dan good night kiss, ya walaupun tidak nyata.

"GOOD MORNINGG EPRIBADEHH. YUHUUU. PANGERAN TAMPAN DATANG!!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari seorang namja tampan yang memiliki suara indah, namanya adalah Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae berada di kelas XII-A, sama dengan Kris, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon.

PLAK!!

"Auch! YAK--"

"Apa? Yak apa? hah?!" teriakan protes darinya terpotong ketika melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya.

"Hehe tidak kok," balasnya dengan cengiran polos. "Tidak apa?! Kau tahu? Teriakanmu itu bisa menyebabkan polusi suara." balas namja itu _sarkastik._

"Heii eomma galak sekali." balas Jongdae sambil menggerutu, "Lagipula suaraku juga bagus kok." lanjutnya dengan pout im--menjijikan. "Eomma apa bocah?! Aku bukan eommamu!!" yang dipanggil eomma mulai protes kepada Jongdae.

"Tentu saja, lihatlah dirimu. Hampir sebelas duabelas dengan Baekhyun anak dari kelas sebelah. Kau pasti tahu dia. Apalagi dengan jabatanmu yang menguntungkan dikelas, wakil ketua."

Tanpa mereka sadari, percakapan mereka didengar oleh seorang namja tampan, ' _Kau memang pantas dipanggil eomma, apalagi jika kau adalah eomma dari anak-anak ku'_ batin namja itu dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Kris hyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeringai?" tanya Sehun yang baru datang dan langsung berlari menghampiri Kris.

"Aniyo magnae-ah, kkaja ke markas."

"Ne, kkaja!"

Girls Generation sedang berkumpul di taman sekolah, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka berniat membuat Yuan 'menyingkir' dari kehidupan Kingka terlebih Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana pun juga, gadis manja itu harus pergi dari kehidupan Kingka. Kau tahu? kemarin Chanyeol berkata bahwa Yuan berteman dengan mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan popularitas." ujar Yoona dengan mengebu-ngebu.

"Terlebih lagi Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat Yuan dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol." lanjutnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yuan mendengar percakapan mereka. Awalnya ia ingin mengolok Girls Generation akibat keanehan mereka yang suka memasangkan laki-laki dengan laki-laki.

Hoo.. Kau tidak tau saja nona, bahwa mereka berhasil membuat klub Fujodanshi di sekolah ini.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN? BAEKHYUN? PERASAAN? CIH!! KAU PIKIR CHANYEOL GAY HAH? DASAR YEOJA FUJOSHIT PENGGANGGU!! DAN APA PULA MAKSUD KALIAN MENYINGKIRKAN KU HAH? KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU? AKU ADALAH KEKASIH PARK CHANYEOL!! BAHKAN SELURUH SISWA PUN SUDAH TAU!!" teriaknya marah.

Member Girls Generation pun emosi mendengarnya, terlebih pada julukan Yuan untuk mereka. Jessica bersiap untuk membalasnya, namun Taeyeon lebih cepat.

"Apa maksud kami? tentu saja kami ingin meyingkirkan SAMPAH seperti mu untuk pergi dari kehidupan kingka. Dan lagi akan kuberitahu suatu hal, Baekhyun adalah pasangan hidup Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya bukan kau yang selalu bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Ya, dia Gay kau tidak percaya? sayang sekali tapi itulah kenyataannya. Fujoshit heh? Kurasa pendengaran dan penglihatan mu perlu diperiksakan, kau tahu? jika kau dapat menjuluki kami dengan kata FUJOSHIT kau bisa membuat dirimu trauma, fujoshi adalah makhluk berbahaya jika kau ingin tahu. Seluruh siswa sudah tahu? seluruh siswa atau hanya anak buah abal-abal mu? jika Kingka mendengar hal ini, tamatlah riwayatmu." jawab Taeyeon pelan namun tajam dan ada penekanan dibeberapa katanya.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya? aku punya bukti tersendiri untuk hal ini, yaitu rekaman. Aku mempunyai rekaman Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan para kingka tentang Baekhyun. Silahkan kalau kau ingin dengar." Lanjut Yoona dengan melempar rekamannya kehadapan Yuan.

Yuan menerima rekamannya itu seraya menatap para member GG yang menyeringai. Ia pun mulai menyalakan rekaman itu dan mendengarkan hingga selesai.

"Bagaimana? apa kau masih tidak percaya heh?" tanya Seohyun ketika Yuan selesai mendengarkannya.

"Ti--tidak mungkin, ini palsu kan? kalian berbohongkan?" ujarnya dengan terbata dia awal kalimat.

"Cih, untuk apa mendapatkan barang palsu jika aku sendiri yang mendengarnya." jawab Yoona dan diangguki yang lain.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah tokoh antagonis terbodoh jika masuk kedalam cerita. Dan lagi, bukankah antagonis selalu kalah diakhir cerita hm?" Yuan mengepalkan tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Jessica.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Girls Generation pun mulai pergi meninggalkan Yuan seorang diri ditaman.

Yuan pun mendesis dan menyeringai melihat mereka yang mulai pergi dan bergumam kecil

''Kata siapa tokoh antagonis selalu kalah diakhir cerita? Kurasa kalian lah yang bodoh. Karena, tokoh antagonis akan kalah jika ia tidak memiliki usaha untuk mempertahankan nya. Dan bersiaplah kalian semua''

TBC ~~~~

Cuap-cuap Kyung :

Wahh Kyung gak nyangka kalo ff ini bentar lagi bakal END yeyyyy :v

Sebenarnya sih chap ini end nya, tapi Kyung masih mau mastiin kalo "adakah yang masih mau baca kalo ada crack couple nya?"

Dan mianhae chap ini pendek lagi, mungkin chap besok akan panjang sepanjang lightsaber oppa-oppa seme :v

Err chap ini chanbaek moment nya gak ada ya? haha mian mian Kyung lagi fokus sama masalah-masalahnya. Dan chap ini banyak rahasia gak?

Kyung mau kasih tau mungkin chap besok atau 2 chap lagi end. *yahh(: *tadiudahluomonginKyung:"

Maap, sowry, myane, *-_- Kyung gak bisa bales review dulu ): padahal Kyung maunya bales review ): Dan ini tanpa pengeditan ulang, jadi maaf (lagi) kalau mengecewakan *iknow:(

Okee sekian dari Kyung!! Nantikan chap selanjutnya eakk :


End file.
